Operation WE TIME TRAVELED
by buddygirl1004
Summary: sequel to Wallabee Reversed! so please read! you may want to read WR before reading this...the kids will be added to our profile once they have all been introduced! happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to WR! Hope you enjoy it! We know we said we were going to post it later…but hey, we had a couple chaps in the bag a decided to post it today… We don't own KND… the year is 2011 and the team if 15(AN that's based on our age lol we hate time travel, it gives us migraines lol)**

**Operation W.E. T.I.M.E .T.R.A.V.E.L.E.D**

**Wally**

**Exceeds**

**Truth**

**In**

**Making an**

**Excellent**

**Time traveling**

**Remote, teens**

**Arrive to Sector**

**V's**

**Exiting and messed up future**

**Life which**

**Ensures much**

**Drama**

It had been three years since Wally left for college, he already had a multiple degrees in business, engineering, physics, space, mechanics, and advanced math.

Much to the pleading of his parents and friends, he agreed to come home that summer, on one condition, he was allowed to work on a project in the tree house. His teammates agreed.

Wally was in his room working at table that was filled with things not a lot of people knew the names to. He was working on what looked like a remote. It was probably not at big as an average sized **F.I.N.D.I.T**(**F**inding **I**nstrument **N**aturally **D**etects **I**mportant **T**hings) it had multiple buttons that looked like ones you would find on a TV remote to change the volume or channel, and had a screen that looked like this: _ _/_ _/_ _ _ _. It was orange, except for the buttons, which were green.

Wally pulled down a movable magnifying glass over the contraption. He took a pair of tweezers, picked up a very small microchip, and placed it into the remote. He grabbed the wires and attached them to the chip. He placed the cover onto the exposed circuit board.

He was finally done! He took the contraption into his hand, this was going to be the best thing invented since the KNDs re-commissioning device made by numbuh 0. He had to show his friends.

He ran out of his room and went to meet up with his friends, who were currently, sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys! I did it!" Wally yelled when he reached his friends. Rachel was talking to Nigel; Abby was talking to Fanny and Kuki. While Hoagie and Patton were talking about who would beat whom in a fight, The Toilanator or The Pottymouth.

"And what exactly did you do?" Rachel asked, not giving Hoagie enough time to make a comeback that would be inappropriate.

"I made a time machine!" Wally said holding out the **F.I.N.D.I.T** lookalike.

"That's a time machine? It looks more like a tricked out **F.I.N.D.I.T** to me." Patton said.

"No, I'd say it was a cross between a **F.I.N.D.I.T** and a remote controller." Hoagie said.

"Well it is! I've been working on it for months, and I finally just completed it!" Wally yelled.

"Come on, seriously dude, time travel is impossible, it's been attempted so many times, scientists just gave up." Hoagie countered.

"Yea well, scientists weren't shot with a stupid ray by the Delightful Dorks and had all their brain capacity activated making complex formulas and theory's as easy as adding 1+1." Wally retorted.

"Then prove it! Send us in time!" Hoagie challenged.

"Fine!" Wally yelled jabbing some buttons, but didn't noticed when the year changed to 2027. There was an orange flash and the eight kids disappeared...

…and landed in the exact place where they just were, the only thing different was that there was eight kids looking at them.

"What are they doing here!" shouted a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, who were wearing a tiger stripe, print skirt with an orange shirt wearing a hat that said 161.

"How should I know!" shouted a blonde girl next to them, they looked liked twins, this girl was wearing a shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans and wearing a hat that said 162.

"Numbuh 163! Don't just stand there do something!" shouted a Japanese looking girl with one violet and sea green eye with long black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink shirt, black skirt with blue tights. She was looking over at a boy with brown hair and wearing sunglasses who was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, who was staring at the time travelers. Next to the boy was a Japanese looking boy with blonde bowl cut hair and green eyes who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

"All of you shut up!" shouted a girl with red hair and brown eyes who was wearing green shirt and black jeans.

"In case you haven't noticed numbuh 68, these are people we know!" shouted a boy with black hair and green eyes who was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Don't tell me what to do numbuh 80!" the girl retorted.

The past kids looked at each other clearly confused.

"SHUT UP!" shouted numbuh 163, "Now let's handle this rationally, and maybe introduce ourselves?"

"Are you mental? If we did do that it could possibly corrupt the time space continuum, and possibly resulting in none of us being born!" shouted the girl with different colored eyes.

"Weren't you working on that one invention, your dad hinted that you should make…" numbuh 163 said.

"Well…yea…he did, but it's not finished, I still need some things and numbuh 502 needs to finish the module." She said glaring a tan skinned boy with brown hair who was wearing a pilot hat and aviator goggle. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans.

"Hey! Numbuh 502 will finish it when he has time!" he shouted, Abby gasped, he talked in third person, just like she did.

"Okay, I get it! You need more time, so let's introduce ourselves, name and parents, and siblings…" numbuh 163 said distantly.

"You mean our older siblings!" shouted the redhead.

"Yes, numbuh 68, older siblings too."

"But they look like there 15! It might arise in fights!"

"Yea, but there memory will get erased anyways…" numbuh 163 said.

"Fine…but if they end up not being born, it's your fault!"

"So…now that where done with that-"

"Wait, what year is it?" Wally asked.

"It's 2027." The Japanese looking boy said.

"Numbuh 22!" shouted one of the blonde girls.

"What!" he asked and he looked at Wally.

"How old are you all?" Wally asked.

"Were 10." Numbuh 161 shouted

"And how old are your oldest siblings?" Wally pestered.

"There 16 right now…" said the girl with different colored eyes.

"That can't be right…oh god…how are we even alive! They would have murdered us for sure!" Wally mumbled to himself. The past looked at each other, clearly puzzled by what Wally was talking about. After all, it was summer vacation, and you're not supposed to do math on vacation.

"Yes Wally, you are correct in your assumption of our oldest siblings ages, but we ask you to let us explain to you why it occurred in the first place, but first, we really must introduce ourselves." Said the girl with two different colored eyes.

**DUH DUH DUH! Review! Please! See if you can guess their parents! Here are the code Numbuhs in case you forgot:**

**Numbuhs:**

**163 Guy with glasses**

**22 Japanese looking boy**

**502 Talked in 3****rd**** person**

**68 Redhead**

**161 Blondie # 1 **

**340 Girl with two different colored eyes**

**162 Blondie #2**

**80 Blackhead**

**First reviewer to guess everyone's parents will have one of their stories featured here, and if you can guess their names or older siblings name we will feature two stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own KND just the next generation. We also don't own the song that plays at the end, our friend does, and we used it with her permission.**

**We see most of you fell for the numbuh 22 bait, there are more than 1 Beatles boy and Sanban girl…numbuh 22 is not the son of Wally and Kuki, we originally had him say "its 2027, uncle Wally," but that would give it away… so here are the kids:**

**340-daughter of 3/4 **

**161,162,163 are the kids of 1/362 **

**502 is 2/5's kid**

**80&68 are 86/60's kids**

**22 is Mushi and Joey's son **

**There you have it!**

**Previously on **_**Operation W.E. T.I.M.E .T.R.A.V.E.L.E.D**_

"And how old are your oldest siblings?" Wally pestered.

"There 16 right now…" said the girl with different colored eyes.

"That can't be right…oh god…how are we even alive! They would of killed us for sure!" Wally mumbled to himself. The past looked at each other, clearly puzzled by what Wally was talking about. After all it was summer vacation, and you're not supposed to do math on vacation.

"Yes Wally, you are correct in your assumption of our oldest siblings ages, but we ask you to let us explain to you why it occurred in the first place, but first, we really must introduce ourselves." Said the girl with two different colored eyes.

The past shook their heads and the kids formed groups, probably their siblings. The girl with two different color eyes stood alone just like numbuh 502 and the other Japanese boy. Numbuhs 161,162, and 163 stood in a group. Numbuhs 68 and 80 stood next to each other.

Numbuh 163 stepped forward. "My name John Montgomery Uno, I'm the fourth out of five children of Nigel and Rachel Uno and I am leader of Sector V." Nigel and Rachel looked at each other while everyone was biting their lip.

The two blonde-haired girls walked foreword, numbuh 161 spoke, "My name is Jennie Rachel Uno," 162 spoke.

"And I'm her sister, Jessie Taylor Uno, and Jennie, John, and I are triplets. Jennie and I are Sector V's mission stealth operatives" She said with a smile. Rachel was glaring at Nigel. John spoke.

"We have an older brother named James Nigel who's 16 and a younger sister named Jocelyn Quinn who's 5"

"Five kids…oh god…" Nigel muttered to himself.

"I can't believe I went through all that torture." Rachel mumbled.

The girl with the two colored eyes spoke. "My name is Nikki Asa Beatles I am the 2x4 technology inventor of sector V like my siblings, dad passed his smartness onto me. I'm the fifth Beatle child of six, my little sister, Mai, is five and my older siblings are Lili(Lily) Hana, Yuki Zin, Suki Jin, and Willi(Willy) Ichiro, there 16 and they are quadruplets."

"WHAT!" Wally asked, Kuki had her mouth agape

"Yea dad, six kids." Nikki said to her dad.

"Quadruplets? Oh god…" Kuki mumbled.

The girl with the red hair stepped forward, "My Name is Carlie Renee Drilvosky, I'm the third kid out of five, my parents are Patton and Fanny Drilvosky and-"

The black head cut her off, "I'm Jacob Samuel Drilvosky, but I prefer Jake, me and Carlie are twins, I'm the only boy, I'm in charge of hand-to-hand combat and Carlie is head medic of Sector V."

Carlie yelled, "Why can't you ever let me finish a sentence Jacob!"

Fanny spoke, "Wait you said there was five of you…"

Carlie spoke, "Oh yea, we have two older twin sisters, Isabella Marie, but we call her Bella, and Alice Mary there 16 right now, and our little sister's name Rosalie Lillian, who's five."

"Two sets of twins?" Patton mumbled, "I'm dead…"

Then numbuh 502 stepped forward, "Um hi, numbuh 502's name is Henry Thomas Gilligan Pilot for Sector V, he's the third kid out of four, his parents are Hoagie and Abby Gilligan, he has two older siblings, there twins, their names are Amealya(pronounced Amelia) Abigail, but we just call her Amy. Then there's Hoagie Pennywhistle III, but we call him HP they are 16. Henry also has a little sister Anita Allison, but we call her Ana or Annie, and she's five."

"Four kids? That's not too bad…at least it's not six," Hoagie joked looking at the still shocked Wally and Kuki.

Abby slapped Hoagie with her hat, "Fool, leave them alone!"

Numbuh 22 stepped forward, "My name is Conner Wallabee Beatles-"

"Hey Wally, look another kid!" Hoagie joked, and Abby smacked him with her hat again.

Conner continued, "Actually, no, you're somewhat correct, I'm Wally's nephew, I'm the oldest son of Joseph and Mushi Beatles, and I'm in charge of diversions."

The past kids were looking at their kids, so many questions running through their minds, Wally opened his mouth.

"Hey Nikki, so can you elaborate on the ages of our oldest because I don't like what is running through my head right now." Nikki looked at John, who nodded his head.

"Well, you see daddy, it happened on a mission and well-" she was cut off.

_DON'T CALL, LEAVE THE PHONE ALONE,_

_I'M NOT ANSWERING TOD-AYYY_

_DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU COMPLAIN_

_WHY DON'T YOU CALL SOME OTHER DAY?_

_GETTING TIRED OF THE THINGS YOU DO_

_GOING OUT, SO LEAVE ME A-LONEE_

Nikki shoved her hand into her pocket and took out her cell phone, she held up a finger and answered.

"Hello,"

"Hey Lili,"

"YOU'RE WHAT!" she screamed.

**Haha we are evil! We will stop there…so can anyone guess why Nikki is so mad? Oh and we're surprised no one got the names…you see, there in our other KND stories…you just have to dig…a lot, they were mostly in Wally and Kuki One-shots…oh well review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first off we don't own KND…also note that no one has any moon/arctic base positions? Next some people are having trouble remember who's who so here is the character list that will be posted at the beginning of each chapter, and new info will be added about the characters as we learn more about them!**

**Lili**

**Yuki**

**Suki**

**Willi**

**Nikki Beatles(340), ****one violet and sea green eye with long black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink shirt, black skirt with blue tights. Spunky/crazy**

**Mai**

**James Uno**

**Jennie(161), ****blonde hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a tiger stripe print skirt with an orange shirt wearing a hat that said 161.**

**Jessie(162), ****blonde girl next to them, they looked liked twins, this girl was wearing a shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans and wearing a hat that said 162.**

**John Uno(163) ****brown hair and wearing sunglasses who was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans,**

**Jocelyn Uno **

**Amy Gilligan**

**Hoagie Pennywhislte Gilligan III(HP) **

**Henry Gillian(502) ****tan skinned boy with brown hair who was wearing a pilot hat and aviator goggle. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans. Talks in third person**

**Annie Gilligan **

**Isabella(Bella) Drilvosky**

**Alice Drilvosky **

**Carlie(68) ****with red hair and brown eyes who was wearing green shirt and black jeans.**

**Jacob (Jake) (80)**** black hair and green eyes who was wearing a black shirt and jeans.**

**Rosalie(Rose) **

**Conner Beatles(22)- ****Japanese looking boy with blonde bowl cut hair and green eyes who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.**

Previously on OWTT(Sounds like a soap opera, lol)

Nikki shoved her hand into her pocket and took out her cell phone; she held up a finger and answered.

"Hello,"

"Hey Lili,"

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Are you sure?"

"Dad is so gonna kill you…"

"How's he taking it?"

Nikki glanced at her parents, "Yea, history is karma, which is a witch."

"Okay, take care…oh he's calling him now?"

"Okay by." Nikki hung up the phone, Wally was about to open his mouth when John's phone went off, he answered.

"Yo bro."

"WHAT!"

"What happened?" Jennie and Jessie asked at the same time, John held up a finger.

"You do know mom will kill you if Wally doesn't do so first…"

He chuckled, "Yea…" John gave a nervous glance to his parents and Wally who was looking confused as to why he would kill James.

"Okay, bye." John hung up.

"What the Yipper happened John!" asked Jennie and Jessie. John whispered something in their ears and their eyes grew huge.

"He's in trouble…." Jennie said.

"Major trouble…" Jessie said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Wally, Kuki, Rachel, and Nigel yelled.

The four kids gave each other a look.

"We might as well tell them, they'll find out in 17 years anyways…" Nikki stated unsure.

"Okay then." John said, he looked at his parents, Wally and Kuki. "John is dating Lili."

"Then why would I and or Rachel kill him?" Wally asked, wondering why he would kill his daughter's boyfriend.

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Well umm…you see…Lili is kinda sorta...pregnant…" John trailed off.

"SHE'S WHAT!" Wally asked, his father instincts kicking in upon hearing his daughter was pregnant. "I'm going to pound his face." Wally said hitting his hand with his fist.

"Hey! You will not touch my son! I'm killing him first!" Rachel yelled.

"Hey, stop it! We're 15, we can't go around killing our 16 year old kids." Kuki said, rationalizing.

"Yea, let our 32 year old selves handle the fact that they are having a kid the same age we all did!" Wally bellowed but quickly put his hand over his mouth, he didn't mean to say the thing he said, he didn't even believe it himself.

"Wait…you don't mean…" Nigel asked.

Wally nodded his head and turned his attention to his daughter. "So how did that happen exactly?" he asked.

"It was on a mission, the delightful kids made this thing that sparks emotions…you guys received a small dose, it was when you guys walked in on Mr. Uno and Father talking, remember all the girls were trying to get kisses from their boyfriends?" the team nodded their heads. "Well that was just a small dose, it only activates when exposed to fire, and Father was simmering…well when the concoction was completed, it was powerful, and resulted in our older siblings being born eight to nine months later." Nikki concluded.

Past sector V looked at their kids not knowing what to say, Wally spoke.

"What happened when the girls got pregnant?"

"Well, Uncle Harvey punched dad in the nose…" Jennie said, Hoagie laughed.

"You got hit by a guy who has a germ phobia!" the kids chuckled.

Carlie spoke, "Well grandpa kidnapped dad and almost threw him on a rocket to Pluto but mom and Uncles Shuannie and Paddy stopped him saying that the baby needed a daddy." Patton's face paled at the thought of being sent to Pluto.

"Grandpa had a fit… he told daddy that he never wanted to see his face and he and grandma tried to get mom to have an abortion, she ended up running away and living in the tree house with everyone else." Nikki said, Wally's face paled and Kuki clutched her flat, unpregnanted body.

"They didn't….." Kuki went off.

"Yea, it took a couple years after they were born for grandma and grandpa to come to their senses…" Nikki trailed off.

Henry spoke, "Well grandma and grandpa Lincoln took it bad. They screamed, used a bit of choice words saying how you were following in Aunt Cree's footsteps only difference was that you were 16 and Aunt Cree was 21…grandma grandpa and great-grandma Gilligan yelled a lot."

"What about Abby's sister?" Abby asked, confused.

"Oh, Aunt Cree got pregnant by Uncle Maurice, but at the time they weren't married." Henry answered his mother.

"Wow… that's so unCree like." Abby said.

The computer went off, "Moonbase will be landing in one minute, Sector V. On board the **C.O.O.L.B.U.S** (**C**arries **O**peratives **O**verhead **L**uxuriously **B**oasts **U**nbeatable **S**peed) are numbers 43, 403, 304, 34, 52, 25, 806, 860, and supreme leadah numbuh 132. Reasons include: handling the current issue, mission stats, and the new agents that will be arriving."

"Thank you computer." John said, panicked. There was the sound of a ship docking outside and voices could be heard.

"…Such a stoopid mistake!"

"…It's not their fault!"

"…SHUT UP YOU GUYS! We don't want to be fighting in front of our little siblings."

The Moonbase operatives walked in, and saw the past sector V, their mouths went agape.

There was a blonde haired girl with violet eyes, who looked like she had been crying.

Next to her was a boy with black hair and greenish blue eyes, who had an arm around her.

On the other side of the girl was a boy with black bowl cut hair and sea green eyes, who was shooting murderous glares at the boy.

There was a girl with black hair and sea green eyes in front of the boy.

Next to the black hair girl was a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes

Next to the blackhead boy was two girls with black hair and dark eyes.

Behind the blackhead girls was a tan skinned girl with a red hat and her hair in a French braid.

The boy next to her had tan skin and wore goggles and an aviator hat.

The black haired boy looked at John, "Is that…" he trailed off.

"Yea, it is James." John said.

The next thing was a blur, Wally's father instincts took over and lunged for the black head while Nigel was holding back Rachel, Kuki ran after Wally and caught him by the hood a few feet away from James.

"I'm guessing you guys know?" James asked, shooting a glare at his brother.

**Okay that it for this chapter! Review and tell us what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own KND**

Lili Hana Beatles

Yuki Zin Beatles

Suki Jin Beatles

Willi Ichiro Beatles

Nikki Asa Beatles(340), one violet and sea green eye with long black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink shirt, black skirt with blue tights. Spunky/crazy

Mai Beatles

James Nigel Uno

Jennie Rachel Uno(161), blonde hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a tiger stripe print skirt with an orange shirt wearing a hat that said 161.

Jessie Taylor Uno(162), blonde girl next to them, they looked liked twins, this girl was wearing a shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans and wearing a hat that said 162.

John Montgomery Uno(163) brown hair and wearing sunglasses who was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans,

Jocelyn Quinn Uno

Amealya Abigail Gilligan(Amy)

Hoagie Pennywhislte Gilligan III(HP)

Henry Thomas Gillian(502) tan skinned boy with brown hair who was wearing a pilot hat and aviator goggle. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans. Talks in third person

Anita Allison Gilligan(Annie)

Isabella Marie Drilvosky (Bella)

Alice Mary Drilvosky

Carlie Renée Drilvosky (68) red hair and brown eyes who was wearing green shirt and black jeans.

Jacob Samuel Drilvosky(Jake) (80) black hair and green eyes who was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Rosalie Lillian Drilvosky(Rose)

Conner Wallabee Beatles(22)- Japanese looking boy with blonde bowl cut hair and green eyes who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

_Previously on OWTT_

The Moonbase operatives walked in, and saw the past sector V, their mouths went agape.

There was a blonde haired girl with violet eyes, who looked like she had been crying.

Next to her was a boy with black hair and greenish blue eyes, who had an arm around her.

On the other side of the girl was a boy with black bowl cut hair and sea green eyes, who was shooting murderous glares at the boy.

There was a girl with black hair and sea green eyes in front of the boy.

Next to the black hair girl was a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes

Next to the blackhead boy was two girls with black hair and dark eyes.

Behind the blackhead girls was a tan skinned girl with a red hat and her hair in a French braid.

The boy next to her had tan skin and wore goggles and an aviator hat.

The black haired boy looked at John, "Is that…" he trailed off.

"Yea, it is James." John said.

The next thing was a blur, Wally's father instincts took over and lunged for the black head while Nigel was holding back Rachel, Kuki ran after Wally and caught him by the hood a few feet away from James.

"I'm guessing you guys know?" James asked, shooting a glare at his brother.

"OF COURSE WE KNOW AND YOU ARE DEAD MISTER!" shouted Rachel to her son.

"Um…Rach…we really have no jurisdiction over him, besides he's older than us…like Kuki and Wally said, let our older selves handle it." Nigel said, trying to calm down his pissed off girlfriend.

"See! Dad agrees with me!" shouted the black head boy, who must have been Willi, to the two girls.

"Dad, is 15 years old! He's reacting the same way ojii-san did." the blonde said.

"Can you guys just introduce yourselves all ready?" Nikki said looking at the older kids. They looked at each other and nodded.

James stepped foreword first, a little nervous, "My names is James Nigel Uno, numbuh 132, leader of the KND and TND."

Then four kids stepped up, the boy spoke. "My name is Willi Ichiro Beatles, I'm one of the moonbase scientists, I'm numbuh 43, and specialize in 2X4 tech and computer programing, I carry a 5.0 GPA and hope to one day work alongside dad in the family company." Willi concluded as the black haired girl spoke.

"My name is Yuki Zin Beatles, numbuh 304, I specialize in chemical energy and bio-friendly energy to power all things KND and TND, I too carry a 5.0 GPA, and I hope to work alongside mom in creating bio-fuel and photosynthetic organ reproduction in the family company." the girl who must have been Lili, spoke.

"My name is Lili Hana Beatles, numbuh 34, I specialize in advance medical treatment for our operatives by researching the chemical make-up of our more advanced villains and using my discoveries to work alongside my brother in creating newer weapons to use against a certain enemy. I too hope to work alongside mom, and use my knowledge to aid her in her many projects. I carry a 5.0 GPA" the blonde girl spoke.

"I'm Suki Jin Beatles, numbuh 403, I specialize in mechanic operations, I designed a majority of new vehicles we use nowadays that are much more safer and effective than the ones you guys have now. I hope to work alongside dad with inventing safer, cleaner fuel systems using organic materials. I carry a 5.0 GPA." Suki said.

The past looked at the quads eyebrows raised, Wally spoke.

"What's the family business?" he asked.

"Beatles Incorporated, you start it next year. Its a very successful research and invention facility. Beatles Inc. has made a huge impact on the world in which we live in today." Willi responded, cutting off his sisters from answering.

"So is that why the tree house looks different?" Nigel asked. His teammates raised an eyebrow and looked around, paying close attention to details.

In truth, the tree house had changed. It wasn't made up of wood, but some kind of metal. There was a wire that descended down from the ceiling and connected to multiple electronics.

"Actually, this isn't your tree house, Dad." Jessie said.

"Then what-" Nigel began but was cut off.

"Lets finish introducing ourselves." said a girl with black and and dark eyes. "I'm numbuh 806 or better known Alice Mary Drilvosky, I work as a trainer for our operatives." the other girl next to her spoke.

"I'm Isabella Marie Dirlvosky, but I go by Bella, I'm numbuh 860, and I work in the medical bay like mom did before she became head of decommissioning."

The girl with tan skin spoke. "Amy Gilligan, or better known as numbuh 52, Amy works as an undercover agent."

The tan skinned boy next to her spoke, "Names Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the third, but people call him HP. HP works in the flying academy on moonbase, it's a new field, HP has to teach operatives to fly in case their pilot can't." he said.

"Okay! Were done introducing people, now, why aren't we in my tree house?" Nigel all but screamed.

The future kids looked at each other, James spoke.

"Well, as you probably remember, Lizzie didn't take the break up well. So when she heard the news that mom had gotten pregnant, she went bonkers. So, she turned into a villain, she decided to destroy one of the things you loved. So when all the girls dragged you guys out to get ice cream, Lizzie blew up the tree house."

Everyone's eyes went wide with fear that Lizzie had been pushed to insanity.

"So, where are we know?" Nigel asked.

"The current KND Sector V tree house is located in Beatles Manor." Jessie said giggling, the Beatles kid rolled their eyes.

Suki spoke, "it's not a Manor, Jess...its just a really big house that we all live in."

"And you wonder how Lili got pregnant." Willi said, "We all live in the same house.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"Everyone got kicked out of the house, the tree house was the only place you guys could find a place to stay, after that happened(meaning crazy Lizzie) , Wally, who's business was booming, bought Beatles Manor, and everyone moved in. The guys got set to work on building a newer tree house while the girls went shopping for baby clothes and furniture for the house. We've lived here ever since." Jennie said.

"Wow, Wally, you did that for us?" Fanny asked, surprised.

"Yea, I would, were like a family, we've known each other since we were five, I would do anything for you guys."

Just then the computer spoke, "Attention, the new operatives and KND ops will be arriving in one minute on board are operatives 430, 263, 205, 88, 36, 63, 10.1, and 11.1"

**Okay, that's where we will end it, sorry we haven't posted in a LONG time! So...can anyone guess who's who? Or at least there parents.**


	5. A mother daughter moment

**Still don't own KND**

Lili Hana Beatles (34) blonde haired girl with violet eyes

Yuki Zin Beatles(304) black hair and sea green eyes

Suki Jin Beatles(403)blonde hair and sea green eyes

Willi Ichiro Beatles (43) black bowl cut hair and sea green eyes

Nikki Asa Beatles(340), one violet and sea green eye with long black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink shirt, black skirt with blue tights. Spunky/crazy

Mai Beatles

James Nigel Uno(132) black hair and greenish blue eyes,

Jennie Rachel Uno(161), blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a tiger stripe print skirt with an orange shirt wearing a hat that said 161.

Jessie Taylor Uno(162), blonde girl next to them, they looked liked twins, this girl was wearing a shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans and wearing a hat that said 162.

John Montgomery Uno(163) brown hair and wearing sunglasses who was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans,

Jocelyn Quinn Uno

Amealya Abigail Gilligan(Amy)(53) tan skinned, wears a red hat. Blue shirt and a black skirt with blue leggings. Blue eyes, black hair

Hoagie Pennywhislte Gilligan III(HP)(25) wheres pilot googles, a plain brown shirt and blue jeans. Brown hair and chocolate eyes

Henry Thomas Gillian(502) tan skinned boy with brown hair who was wearing a pilot hat and aviator goggle. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans. Talks in third person

Anita Allison Gilligan(Annie)

Isabella Marie Drilvosky (Bella)(860) black hair and dark eyes

Alice Mary Drilvosky(806) black hair and dark eyes

Carlie Renée Drilvosky (68) red hair and brown eyes who was wearing green shirt and black jeans.

Jacob Samuel Drilvosky(Jake) (80) black hair and green eyes who was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Rosalie Lillian Drilvosky(Rose)

Conner Wallabee Beatles(22)- Japanese looking boy with blonde bowl cut hair and green eyes who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

No one guessed who 88 was, so here they are:

430: Mai Beatles

263: Jocelyn Uno

205: Annie Gilligan

88: Rose Drilvosky

36&63: Harvey's twin daughters

10.1 & 11.1: 10(Eva)& 11.1(he goes by Jack in our stories) twin sons.

*looks at kids* omg haha they are all girls except for two boys...how come no one pointed it out?

Please note, Lee and Sonya, DO have children they will probably appear in the next chapter...

_Previously on OWTT_

"Wow, Wally, you did that for us?" Fanny asked, surprised.

"Yea, I would, were like a family, we've known each other since we were five, I would do anything for you guys."

Just then the computer spoke, "Attention, the new operatives and KND ops will be arriving in one minute on board are operatives 430, 263, 205, 88, 36, 63, 10.1, and 11.1"

"Okay computer," Johnny said.

"Who are they?" Hoagie asked.

"Our siblings and cousins." Said Jennie.

Just then 6 kids came running into the tree house, a girl shouted behind them, "Slow down there guys!"

Another one spoke, "Haley, there five, they don't know any better."

The girl, Haley, responded, "I know Heidi." she said as they walked in.

They all walked into the area at the same time.

There were two girls who looked like they were around 13. They had fair skin that was dotted with freckles. They had curly mahogany hair that was held back with a blue headband and brown eyes. They both wore identical white shirts with baby blue flowers and shorts.

There was an oriental girl with violet eyes and long black hair in braided pigtails. She was wearing a green sweater with black leggings. She looked like a carbon copy of Kuki when she was that age.

There was another girl next to her that had long red hair in pigtails held in place with pink bows and had hazel eyes. She was in a pink sun dress and pink flip flops.

Behind them were two identical boys. They were fair skinned with shaggy red hair and green eyes. They were wearing a navy blue shirt with jeans.

Next to the boys was another girl with a little lighter skin. She was in a navy blue dress with a white stipe down the side wearing black leggings and had a red hat on her French brown braided hair. She was wearing white Mary Jane shoes with blue laces and had blue eyes.

The girl next to the tanned girl had short layered black hair and chocolate eyes. She could of passed as a black haired Rachel. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with blue flipflops.

The Kuki look-a-like saw Wally, "DADDY!" she screamed, running towards Wally, hugging him around the leg, Wally pick her up.

"Hey Mai," he said, this had to be Mai, she called him Daddy, and she was Wally's youngest daughter.

"You look different Daddy," Mai said, as Wally put her down.

"What's going on here?" one of the two girls asked.

John replied, "They are our parents from the past."

One of the girls spoke, "We don't see our parents, just our aunt and uncle-" but she was cut off by Lili.

"Excuse me." she said quickly making a mad dash to the bathroom where the sounds of vomit could be heard. James made a move to go and follow her when Kuki spoke.

"You stay here James, I'll check on her, I am her mother." she said, a little bit of venom leaked into her voice and James stopped in his tracks.

With that, Kuki ran after her daughter.

She opened the door, speaking softly, "Lili, sweetie, are you okay musumi?" Kuki could hear her daughters vomit and she found her in a stall. Kuki knelt next to her and took her blonde hair in her hands and rubbed her back soothingly.

Lili wiped her mouth with her hand, she leaned back on the balls of her feet, where Kuki enveloped her into a hug.

"Do you hate me mom?" Kuki heard her daughter sob.

"Of course not, if I did then I'd be a pessimist. I was your age when I had you, even though I won't have you for another year." Kuki said, chuckling. "Have you told me and your dad yet?" Kuki said giggling at how that sounded.

Lili responded, wiping her eyes and sniffing loudly, "No, I'm scared to." Lili confessed.

"Don't be scared to Lili, we will understand." Kuki said, kissing her daughters head.

"How do you know that?" Lili continued.

"Because in this time I know what you are going through." Kuki consoled her daughter. "Now come," Kuki said helping her daughter up. "Wash out your mouth of the nasty vomit and let's return to the others, I'm sure they are worried." Kuki said, hugging her daughter.

Lili went to the sink and washed out her mouth. The two girls walked out if the bathroom only to see James with a bloody nose being lectured by Rachel and Willi talking to a very angry looking Wally.

**And that where we will stop! Sorry if Kuki's last line sounded Shakespeare-ish, we were in English class when we wrote this and we are reading Romeo and Juliet, it helps when you know a majority of the lines by heart lol, so please review! Or we shall be crestfallen with sadness for reviews are like the shinning of the suns rays! **


	6. Teenagers

**Still don't own KND. This chappie will be different, this is what happened when Kuki went after Lili**

Lili Hana Beatles (34) blonde haired girl with violet eyes

Yuki Zin Beatles(304) black hair and sea green eyes

Suki Jin Beatles(403)blonde hair and sea green eyes

Willi Ichiro Beatles (43) black bowl cut hair and sea green eyes

Nikki Asa Beatles(340), one violet and sea green eye with long black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink shirt, black skirt with blue tights. Spunky/crazy

Mai Beatles- 430

James Nigel Uno(132) black hair and greenish blue eyes,

Jennie Rachel Uno(161), blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a tiger stripe print skirt with an orange shirt wearing a hat that said 161.

Jessie Taylor Uno(162), blonde girl next to them, they looked liked twins, this girl was wearing a shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans and wearing a hat that said 162.

John Montgomery Uno(163) brown hair and wearing sunglasses who was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans,

Jocelyn Quinn Uno 263

Amealya Abigail Gilligan(Amy)(53) tan skinned, wears a red hat. Blue shirt and a black skirt with blue leggings. Blue eyes, black hair

Hoagie Pennywhislte Gilligan III(HP)(25) wheres pilot googles, a plain brown shirt and blue jeans. Brown hair and chocolate eyes

Henry Thomas Gillian(502) tan skinned boy with brown hair who was wearing a pilot hat and aviator goggle. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans. Talks in third person

Anita Allison Gilligan(Annie) 205

Isabella Marie Drilvosky (Bella)(860) black hair and dark eyes

Alice Mary Drilvosky(806) black hair and dark eyes

Carlie Renée Drilvosky (68) red hair and brown eyes who was wearing green shirt and black jeans.

Jacob Samuel Drilvosky(Jake) (80) black hair and green eyes who was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Rosalie Lillian Drilvosky(Rose) 88

Conner Wallabee Beatles(22)- Japanese looking boy with blonde bowl cut hair and green eyes who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

Haley

Heidi 

_Previously on OWT_

One of the girls spoke, "We don't see our parents, just our aunt and uncle-" but she was cut off by Lili.

"Excuse me." she said quickly making a mad dash to the bathroom where the sounds of vomit could be heard. James made a move to go and follow her when Kuki spoke.

"You stay here James, I'll check on her, I am her mother." she said, a little bit of venom leaked into her voice and James stopped in his tracks.

With that, Kuki ran after her daughter.

Willi turned towards James, "You see what you did?" he asked, his sea green eyes becoming dangerously a lit with fire.

"Willi, calm down." Wally said, 'looks like he inherited my anger problems...' he thought.

Will didn't listen to him, instead taking a step closer towards James.

"You knocked up my sister, what were you thinking?" Willi accused.

James opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Exactly! You weren't thinking!" and the rest was a blur. Willi quickly ran the extra few steps toward James, his fist pulling back, and made contact with James nose.

James staggered backwards, it was one of those things that if you blink you miss it.

James huffed, he launched towards Will and tried to punch him but Willi dodged, and James fell forward.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Wally and Rachel at the same time.

Wally walked up to Willi and took him by the collar, practically dragging him to the other side of the room, while Rachel, on the other hand, was probably rougher. She grabbed James by his ear, pulling him up, and dragging him to a chair. She went and grabbed some tissues and throated them into his hand so he could clog his nose.

Rachel spoke, sounding extremely scary, upon instinct, everyone took a huge step back. She spoke so loudly and angry you'd think that Fanny Fullbright was the most calm, collective, and quietist person in the world.

"JAMES NIGEL UNO!" she shouted, making everyone, James included, cringe.

"Jesus christ mom, calm down." James said, "Willi started it."

"I don't care who started it James." Rachel said, breathing heavily through her nose, "You shouldn't have tried to get back at him. You obviously inherited your fathers recklessness and hot-tempered attitude, as well as our stubbornness."

At this time Lili and Kuki had walked back in from the bathroom.

James rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me mister, I may be a year younger than you but I am still your mother, whether you like it or not." she said, her chest heaving. Nigel, being brave, walked up too Rachel and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rach, calm down..." he said slowly.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Your right Nigel."

Now let's rewind a bit, and see what happened when Wally dragged Willi away.

Wally walked up to Willi and took him by the collar, practically dragging him to the other side of the room

"What were you thinking Willi?" Wally said, anger laced into his voice.

"I don't know, it just happened." Will confesses. "I got mad and my body took over." he continued.

Wally sighed, "I used to have the same problem, I see you've inherited your mothers anger problems and my impulsiveness." Wally sighed.

At this point Lili and Kuki walked in.

"What's going on?" Kuki asked, looking at Wally then at her son.

"Willi punched James then James tried to punch him back and ended up falling!" said the girl with layered black hair.

"Thanks a lot Jocelyn." James said darkly, looking at his sister.

Rachel snapped, "Don't take this out on your sister! Now apologize to Jocelyn." Rachel commanded.

James mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that I couldn't here you, and I don't believe your sister did either." Rachel pressed on.

"I said, I'm sorry Joce." James said a little louder.

"Without the 'tude would be nice." Rachel commented.

Jocelyn walked up to her brother and gave him a hug. "It's okay Jamie." she said, smiling, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Soo...I think we should introduce ourselves.." one of the older girls said.

**Okay that's it for this chappie! What did you think? Rachel seemed a bit POed in this, don't you think? So please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own KND. Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chappie! Enjoy! And make sure to leave lots o nice reviews!**

Lili Hana Beatles (34) blonde haired girl with violet eyes

Yuki Zin Beatles(304) black hair and sea green eyes

Suki Jin Beatles(403)blonde hair and sea green eyes

Willi Ichiro Beatles (43) black bowl cut hair and sea green eyes

Nikki Asa Beatles(340), one violet and sea green eye with long black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink shirt, black skirt with blue tights. Spunky/crazy

Mai Beatles- 430. oriental girl with violet eyes and long black hair in braided pigtails. She was wearing a green sweater with black leggings

James Nigel Uno(132) black hair and greenish blue eyes,

Jennie Rachel Uno(161), blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a tiger stripe print skirt with an orange shirt wearing a hat that said 161.

Jessie Taylor Uno(162), blonde girl next to them, they looked liked twins, this girl was wearing a shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans and wearing a hat that said 162.

John Montgomery Uno(163) brown hair and wearing sunglasses who was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans,

Jocelyn Quinn Uno 263

Amealya Abigail Gilligan(Amy)(53) tan skinned, wears a red hat. Blue shirt and a black skirt with blue leggings. Blue eyes, black hair

Hoagie Pennywhislte Gilligan III(HP)(25) wheres pilot googles, a plain brown shirt and blue jeans. Brown hair and chocolate eyes

Henry Thomas Gillian(502) tan skinned boy with brown hair who was wearing a pilot hat and aviator goggle. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans. Talks in third person

Anita Allison Gilligan(Annie) 205

Isabella Marie Drilvosky (Bella)(860) black hair and dark eyes

Alice Mary Drilvosky(806) black hair and dark eyes

Carlie Renée Drilvosky (68) red hair and brown eyes who was wearing green shirt and black jeans.

Jacob Samuel Drilvosky(Jake) (80) black hair and green eyes who was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Rosalie Lillian Drilvosky(Rose) 88

Conner Wallabee Beatles(22)- Japanese looking boy with blonde bowl cut hair and green eyes who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

Haley

Heidi 

Previously on OWT

"I said, I'm sorry Joce." James said a little louder.

"Without the 'tude would be nice." Rachel commented.

Jocelyn walked up to her brother and gave him a hug. "It's okay Jamie." she said, smiling, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Soo...I think we should introduce ourselves.." one of the older girls said.

"Good idea." Kuki said.

Wally turned to the two girls. "So who are you?" he asked.

One of the girls spoke, "My name is Haley McKenzie, Numbuh 63"

The other girl spoke, "And I'm Heidi McKenzie Numbuh 36, were thirteen."

"Harvey's kids?" Rachel asked, who was now very interested in the two girls.

"Yup, that's our dad." Heidi said.

"Who's your mom?" Rachel asked.

Haley replied, "Morgan Uno." as if on cue all eyes turned to Nigel.

"I don't know anyone by that name in my family..." he said.

"Oh! That's right! You probably know her as Morgan Utsukushii." Heidi said.

"Oh, I know Numbuh 4.1, she works in the undersea lab with her two sisters and her brother, but why is her last name Uno, she's registered as Morgan Utsukushii..." Kuki said, thinking of her four Japanese friends.

"Well, Utsukushii is her mom's maiden name, before she married our grandfather then they got a divorce and her new husband took her name..." Heidi said, Haley continued.

"When they turned 18 they saw their birth certificate and saw Fathers name on it."

"So, Morgan, Athena, Sophie, and Buddy are my cousins?" Nigel asked, the two girls nodded. "Joy..." he mumbled.

"Oh come on, they're not THAT bad." Kuki said, defending her friends.

"Not bad! Morgan is mean!" Nigel said.

"Mom's not that mean, she just has OCD like dad, coupled with ADHD and Aspergers." Haley said "Harvey had OCD?" Rachel asked, "I thought he was just paranoid."

"Yea, mom diagnosed him from her own experiences, it's often overlooked but dad's a whole differnt person now thanks to moms help." Haley said.

"So," Rachel said, trying to get off of topic. "Does Harvey have any other kids?"

Hiedi responded, "Yea, we have an older brother who's 14, named Daitaro, a sister who's 12 named Harmony II, after our grandma, then there's our other little sister, she 5 and her name is Hermione, and mom just had another boy named Daijiro, he's 2 1/2.

"Wow, looks like you and Harvey are even Wally, though he's got more boys." Hoagie said.

Willi mumbled, "Don't remind me..." wally looked at his son and felt pity, poor boy was surrounded by girls his whole life, he made a mental note to make as much father and son time as he could.

Kuki spoke, "So who did Athena marry?" she asked, bouncing on her heels.

Heidi spoke, "She married Numbuh 74.239." she said.

"Really! I always knew Billy had a crush on her! What about Sophie! Who did she marry?" Kuki asked.

Haley responded, "She married Numbuh 71.562." she said.

"Oh! I never would of thought Max had a crush on Sophie! What about Buddy? Who'd he marry?" she asked, eager to know about the Utsukushii boy.

"Uncle Buddy married Numbuh 7A ." Heidi said.

"April Dickson? Really! I always knew they liked eachother!"Kuki said clapping.

"Wow Kuki, I didn't know you were a daughter of Aphrodite." Hoagie said, chuckling.

"What's that gotta do with the price of Mochi in Japan?" Kuki asked.

"It means that your like a daughter of Aphrodite because your always trying to hook people up." Hoagie said.

"Oh..." Kuki said.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I would like the other kids to introduce themselves." Fanny said.

The girl in the pink AU dress with red pigtails spoke, "My name is Carlie Renée Drilvosky, I'm Numbuh 88 and I'm in charge of hand-to-hand combat for Sector V's KND." she said.

The Kuki look alike stepped forward, "Well, I'm Mai Kuki Beatles, Numbuh 430, I'm the medic for Sector V's KND."

The two twin boys stepped forward, one spoke, "My name is Evan Robert Daniels, I'm Numbuh 10.1 and I do the KND nightly news with my brother." he said, said broth spoke.

"I'm Elliot Jackson Daniels, I'm Numbuh 11.1. Our parents or Eva and Jack Daniels."

The girl wearing the navy blue dress spoke, "Annie Allison Gilligan is my name, Annie is Numbuh 205 and shes in charge of mission tactics and is second in command of Sector V's KND." she said.

Jocelyn spoke next, "Well, as you all know, I'm Jocelyn Quinn Uno, I'm leadah of Sector V's KND." she said.

"Wow, thats a lot of kids..." Hoagie said, looking at all the kids.

"Yea, we have a big family..." Heidi said.

**so yea, we got rid if Harley, we lost our concetion with her and decided to replace her with ourselves lol, so please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Still don't own KND. We decided to just add all the kids instead of waiting to introduce them, just so you know, Buddy and April had an actual fight via email about what their kids would look like it was really quite funny to watch, well read that is...anyway, with that said! Onto the norm!**

Wally and Kuki's kids

Lili Hana Beatles (34) blonde haired girl with violet eyes

Yuki Zin Beatles(304) black hair and sea green eyes

Suki Jin Beatles(403)blonde hair and sea green eyes

Willi Ichiro Beatles (43) black bowl cut hair and sea green eyes

Nikki Asa Beatles(340), one violet and sea green eye with long black hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink shirt, black skirt with blue tights. Spunky/crazy

Mai Beatles- 430. oriental girl with violet eyes and long black hair in braided pigtails. She was wearing a green sweater with black leggings

Rachel and Nigel's kids

James Nigel Uno(132) black hair and greenish blue eyes,

Jennie Rachel Uno(161), blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a tiger stripe print skirt with an orange shirt wearing a hat that said 161.

Jessie Taylor Uno(162), blonde girl next to them, they looked liked twins, this girl was wearing a shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans and wearing a hat that said 162.

John Montgomery Uno(163) brown hair and wearing sunglasses who was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans,

Jocelyn Quinn Uno 263

Hoagie and Abby's kids

Amealya Abigail Gilligan(Amy)(53) tan skinned, wears a red hat. Blue shirt and a black skirt with blue leggings. Blue eyes, black hair

Hoagie Pennywhislte Gilligan III(HP)(25) wheres pilot googles, a plain brown shirt and blue jeans. Brown hair and chocolate eyes

Henry Thomas Gillian(502) tan skinned boy with brown hair who was wearing a pilot hat and aviator goggle. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans. Talks in third person

Anita Allison Gilligan(Annie) 205

Patton and Fanny's kids

Isabella Marie Drilvosky (Bella)(860) black hair and dark eyes

Alice Mary Drilvosky(806) black hair and dark eyes

Carlie Renée Drilvosky (88) red hair and brown eyes who was wearing green shirt and black jeans.

Jacob Samuel Drilvosky(Jake) (80) black hair and green eyes who was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Rosalie Lillian Drilvosky(Rose) 88

Mushi and Joeys kids

Conner Wallabee Beatles(22)- Japanese looking boy with blonde bowl cut hair and green eyes who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

Eva and Jacks kids

Evan Robert Daniels Numbuh 10.1

Elliot Jackson DanielsNumbuh 11.1.

Harvey and Morgans kids

Haley hair, brown eyes (63)

Heidi hair, brown eyes(36)

Daitaro 14. Brown hair, hazel eyes(163)

Harmony II 12. Black hair, blue eyes(3.4)

Hermione 5. Brown hair, brown eyes (4.3)

Daijiro 2 1/2. Black hair blue eyes(n/a)

Athena and Billy's kids

Collin 13. Red hair gray eyes(74.2)

Kyle 13. Red hair gray eyes(744.2)

William II 12. Red hair blue eyes(4.239)

Lucille(Lucy) 4. Blonde hair gray eyes(42.39)

Samantha 2. Blonde hair blue eyes(n/a)

Sophie and Max's kids

Blake 13. Black hair blue eyes(71.3)

Brock 13. Black hair, blue eyes(17.3)

Helen II 12. Black hair, brown eyes(714.3)

Ellie 4. Blonde hair, blue eyes(4.71)

Buddy and April's kids

Cealy Lakota 13. Blonde hair hazel eyes (4A)

Skylie (Skye) Rochelle 13. Blonde hair hazel eyes(4.A)

Teaghan Rebekah 11. black unruly hair with blonde highlights, gray eyes (A.4)

Chase Hunter 5. Messy blonde hair and gray eyes (4A.4)

Lee and Sonya's kids

Sarah 13 Blonde hair in pigtails, blue eyes. (8.8)

Susana 10 brown curly hair blue eyes(38)

Leo 4. Blonde hair, blue eyes.(48)

Virginia and Barties kids

David 13 black hair brown eyes(33)

Dani 9 long curly brown hair, blue eyes (35)

Mary 5. Black hair, blue eyes (53)

Kami and Melts kids

Buzz Fernando: 14, black hair, green eyes. (750)

Jayleigh Olivia (after Kami's mom): 13, black hair about three iniches off the shoulder, almost black eyes.(751)

Perviously on OWT

"Wow, thats a lot of kids..." Hoagie said, looking at all the kids.

"Yea, we have a big family..." Heidi said. 

"So, wait," Rachel started, "Harvey, Max, and Billy are a year younger than us, the quads and April are our age...that means they had kids when they were 18 and 19.(A/N we think our math is correct...it's summer and it's 10:40pm when were writing this, the brain cells aren't working.) "How'd that happen?" Rachel asked.

"Well Father, technically our grandfather, staged an attack on moonbase, our mom and her siblings were there to help defend the attack, but they didn't know what they were up against." Haley explained.

"So all those operatives got pregnant?" Rachel asked in horror.

"Only those who had a boyfriend, those who were single or gay weren't affected." Heidi said.

"So who got pregnant?" Kuki asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, Aunt April who got pregnant with twin girls, Cealy and Skylie. Aunt Sophie who got pregnant with twin boys, Blake and Brock, Aunt Athena got pregnant with twin boys, Collin and Kyle. Sonya got pregnant by Lee with their daughter, Sarah. Virginia got pregnant by Bartie and had a son named David. Kami got pregnant by Melt with their son, Buzz." Haley explained.

"What's with all the doubles?" Wally asked.

"Side effect to the Hormone Powder, it's made to make the girls extra fertile." Heidi explained.

"But there's no way everyone was ovulating at that time." Kuki inputted.

"That's another thing about the hormone powder, it makes you ovulate." Haley responded.

"But how did Father even come up with this?" Nigel asked.

Heidi was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

**Okay, as you can tell, I wrote this before I confessed, I knew how many of you probably want me to update so here you go! Not as long as you probably wanted it but but it's something right? Anyone guess who it is? Whoever gets it right will get a sneak peak at Scarlet Dirt! SO REVIEW! **


End file.
